The invention relates to an overhead luggage compartment, in particular for a vehicle cabin.
Such an overhead luggage compartment is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2007 003 363 A1. The overhead luggage compartments known from the prior art are often of complicated design and require a relatively high assembly cost.
It is the object of the invention to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, an overhead luggage compartment which is of the simplest possible design and as easy as possible to assemble is intended to be provided.